My True Love
by Skye Rocket
Summary: What if Satine wasn't sick (*everyone rolls eyes*) but Christian had died that night after Spectacular Spectacular instead? Warning for EXTRORDINARILY depressing content. Don't say I didn't warn you. :)


My True Love  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Satine, Christian, etc. Thanks.  
  
A/N: Sorry if there are any errors. I just tipped my rolling chair over and fell, and it may have scrambled my brains. Or maybe not, but that's all right. Yeaouch, it hurt too. Ahem. Be serious, Skye, this is a drama fic!  
  
A/N Again: This idea came to me last night while I was *coughs* supposed to be asleep. Sorry about so many author's notes. ^__^  
  
***********  
  
The show was finally over, and everything had gone as planned. Well, except the fact that Christian had stolen the Argentinean's costume and played the part of the penniless sitar player. I was still aching inside about telling him I didn't love him. But for now, things had worked out fine.  
  
Behind the curtain it was like a dream. I was breathless with excitement, and everyone was congratulating his or her fellow cast members on a magnificent performance. Confetti rained down on us, and it was like being caught in a summer storm.  
  
Christian couldn't stop smiling. He kissed me softly, in the middle of the rain of falling paper-like material. I could safely say that this was the happiest moment of my life. We had just put on a dynamite production, and now I was here with the one person I had every really loved, truly.  
  
We stood in a tight embrace for what seemed to me like decades. He stepped away slightly. But if I had known what would happen next, I would have pulled him back to me and never let him go. Ever.  
  
He was standing a few feet away from me when it happened. Sure, I heard the bang of the gun. I never even saw the bullet, though. But I did see the blood. Spreading across his stomach like an unstoppable flood.  
  
And I saw him slumping to the floor, as if in slow motion. I didn't hear my own blood-curdling scream. But I heard Christian's moans and slight whimpers. I ran over to where my only true love had fallen.  
  
"Satine," he gasped, barely more than a whisper. Christian was shaking violently. I held him down as well as I could. I unbuttoned his shirt, desperately trying to get the fabric out of the way to see the wound. Somehow I knew that it wouldn't help, but I argued silently with myself. I thought at the same time that somehow I alone could save his life. Still, I knew there was not much I could do. Christian was dying.  
  
Finally my shaking hands managed to open his shirt. I couldn't even find where the bullet had penetrated Christian's stomach. There was so much blood. I couldn't hear myself screaming; I was oblivious to the tears that fell freely from my eyes and landed every which way.  
  
I screamed for help, and kept screaming even after someone had run away for help. Christian was gasping for air like a fish out of water. All of the color had drained away from his face, his beautiful face, and he was as pale as a sheet.  
  
"Satine," he rasped again, reaching up with his fingers and stroking my face gently.  
  
"Christian, please," I sobbed. "You have to hold on! Someone…they went for help! Come on!" Christian whimpered softly, making small noises of agony.  
  
"It's all right. I'm fine; I'm fine!" he managed to gulp out, but his pained expression showed otherwise. Seeing Christian like this was enough to kill anyone, and did even worse to me. I wanted to shrivel up and die.  
  
I didn't notice his blood all over me. Staining my costume and my hands. I only saw him; saw him dying. Saw his life ebbing away right in front of me. I frantically attempted to think up something to do. Anything. I would die for him. I looked up to the heavens.  
  
Please, I begged silently. I'll never ask for anything! I'll do anything just so he can live! Please. Please, take me instead. He has so much to give, I begged to anyone who might hear me.  
  
"It's all right," Christian said, trying to soothe away the tears that seared my face and eyes, the screaming that ripped my throat. "I love you, Satine," he added in a final sounding way.  
  
"No. No. You'll write a book and sell it, and then we can move out into the countryside in a big house. We'll live happily ever after! I promise. Please hold on," I insisted, constantly interrupted by the racking sobs that filled my lungs.  
  
"I'm sorry," Christian said, already sounding ghostly. I could barely hear him now.  
  
"Don't be sorry," I insisted. "You did *nothing* wrong. I love you; I'm sorry," I rattled, my mind not thinking coherent thoughts. I held him in my arms tightly, our tears mingling together on him. Christian appeared to be relaxing a bit.  
  
"I'll love you forever," he croaked. "It's okay, Satine," Christian insisted, a weak smile on his face. "It doesn't even hurt anymore."  
  
And just like that, he was gone. Forever. I'd never speak to him ever again. My poet, my prince. My soul mate.  
  
I couldn't think. I couldn't feel the weight of my darling poet in my arms. I shook uncontrollably. I was the Sparkling Diamond; I had everything. But somehow, until I met Christian, I realized, I hadn't really had anything.  
  
And again, I felt, I was back having nothing. We'd been through so much, having to fight the Duke from snuffing out our love totally. But I never realized that something as simple as a bullet, as simple as greed had taken the person I had loved totally, the person I had truly loved for the first time, from me. For good, and he would never return to me. Ever.  
  
I never thought that I would ever fall in love. I always thought that I would just maintain the life I had been living: having men pay me to pretend I loved them. A huge lie. Then I had met my true love. And just like that, in an instant, greed and jealousy, false love and anger, had taken him from me.  
  
When Christian died, I died too.  
  
***************  
  
*weeps* And now I've REALLY depressed myself! Not to mention that I'm listening to this song that the guy I liked and I danced to together at a dance, only for me to find out that he didn't like me anyway. *wails* This cannot be a sign that it is going to be a good day.  
  
Well, in case you were wondering, Warner didn't try to kill Christian during Spectacular Spectacular, but he did kill him afterward.  
  
Did I depress you enough?  
  
Later, Gator,  
  
Skye Rocket 


End file.
